1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and a probe card using the same which are used in a semiconductor wafer inspection apparatus or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a semiconductor wafer inspection apparatus, a probe card is used for inspecting electrical reliability of a semiconductor wafer.
For such a probe card, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-162422 discloses a configuration including a main board provided with an electrode for connection to a measuring instrument, a space transformer provided with a probe that makes contact with an electrode of an object to be measured, a sub board provided between the main board and the space transformer, and a reinforcing plate that reinforces the main board. A wiring board including an insulating layer and a conductive layer is used as the sub board of this probe card.
Incidentally, when the sub board is fixed to a main board with a screw, a stress may be applied to the insulating layer when the screw is used. As a result, the stress is applied to the conductive layer through the insulating layer, which tends to cause wire breakage in the conductive layer and eventually cause a reduction in the electrical reliability of the main board.